


Tequila

by TellMeNoAgain



Series: Tequila [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - For Sex Purposes, F/M, Fade to Frustrating Black, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellMeNoAgain/pseuds/TellMeNoAgain
Summary: Tony looked down at his phone and smiled.R-bear: Call meR-bear: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c4qgqNS_20sFuck, yeah.“Sorry,” he stated firmly, “I gotta go, you all keep talking about my- Pepper’s- our money, she’s a good listener and she can recap it for me later.”There was rustling- he’d probably offended some of them, he always did- and Pepper blew out her breath in exasperation, rolling her eyes expressively at him.What?He mouthed at her, followed by a shrug and,It’s Rhodey.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Tequila [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897348
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Tequila

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd briefly by mindwiped, because jf4m is a busy busy busy beta and I have zero patience with these little fics. 
> 
> Update: YAY! jf4m says it’s fine by her!
> 
> All remaining errors are my own, and I owe them both a case of donuts for letting me pester them with all of these little fics IN ADDITION to the monsters.

Tony looked down at his phone and smiled.   
  
R-bear: Call me  
R-bear: [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c4qgqNS_20s ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c4qgqNS_20s)

_Fuck, yeah._

“Sorry,” he stated firmly, “I gotta go, you all keep talking about my- Pepper’s- our money, she’s a good listener and she can recap it for me later.”  
  
There was rustling- he’d probably offended some of them, he always did- and Pepper blew out her breath in exasperation, rolling her eyes expressively at him.  
  
_What?_ He mouthed at her, followed by a shrug and, _it's Rhodey_.

She rolled her eyes again and waved him away, saying, “Oh, well, good. We can actually get some intelligent decisions made now, people.”

God, he loved her.

He slipped out of the room and tried to think- where was the best- probably the penthouse, right? No. No. The _garage_. Yeah. The garage.

His leg jiggled in time to the music. Of course he clicked the link. He’d paid good money for it, he’s going to wear it out, playing it.

“JARVIS, lock the garage down. Protocol Jenny Cavilleri,” Tony ordered the AI, entering the garage and scooting to sit on the hood of his Delorean before demanding, “Call Rhodes.”

There was only one ring before, “Seriously? A booty call isn’t enough for Tony Stark?”

Tony laughed, feeling smug. Some things never changed. “You love it when I spend massive amounts of money to win your affection. Speaking of, bring the suit. Time for upgrades.”

“I do not love you spending a _stupid_ amount of money- are you kidding me?- to get me in the sack, Tone,” protested Rhodey, but he was wrong. Tony knew it. It might be a guilty pleasure, but Rhodey did, in fact, _love_ it.

Tony crooned, a little tunelessly, “I can still shut down a party.”

“You- it costs two cents to send a text message, say, _hi, honeybear, I miss you and your big dick, when’s your next night off_ ,” grated Rhodey. Tony snorted. Rhodey was nowhere near the biggest dick he’d ever had. His palms started sweating, though, and he swallowed, because it _was_ the only dick that felt _just right_ , and tasted like perfection, every time. “That’s _normal_ , Tony. That’s- this thing you do, where you flood the radio with a message for me, it’s crazy, you know that?”

“Crazy awesome,” scoffed Tony, smirking. “And you love it, honeybear.”

“I do not,” Rhodey protested. Yeah, there was a lot of turned-on guilt in his voice. He totally loved it.

“Baby, I still see ya,” sang Tony under his breath.

“You’re about to see me,” agreed Rhodey. It sounded a little threatening, which made Tony smirk. _Bring it, platypus_.  
  
“You pack the shirt?” asked Tony.

“Did I pack a sorority t-shirt we stole- from a frat party where you made me pull a fire alarm- in 1985?” retorted Rhodey incredulously. “Are you kidding me?”

“Honest question,” Tony told him, leaning back on the hood. “Answer it.”

“...yes,” admitted Rhodey.

“Fuck, yeah,” Tony sighed.

“How much did you tell them, how- how detailed did you get? Is this gonna be another _You Were Meant for Me_ thing where Jewel knows way too much about me and I have to trust an NDA that it won’t leak and _I’ll lose my job, Tony_ ,” growled Rhodey.  
  
He was so hot when he was all offended. Tony smiled eagerly. He was bringing the _shirt_.  
  
Tony knew it was just a holdover from those college days, when he’d been a snotty teenager and Rhodey had been assigned to him courtesy of ROTC and Howard’s fucked up parenting style, but Rhodey being _offended_ at him continued to trip triggers that were so old they were hardwired and rusted into place.

“I’ll just get you another one, a better one, more expensive,” Tony pointed out.

“I _like_ serving my country,” Rhodey sighed in exasperation.

“And I respect your right to make bad career decisions,” Tony agreed. Rhodey spluttered and Tony loved that, he really did, he could just picture the frustrated ire in the man’s eyes. “You know what, sourpatch, let me put your mind at ease. They were so cute, they didn’t really need much encouragement at all. I kept your name out of it _entirely_. I think they think you’re Pepper, actually.”   
  
It was possible. Tony had been out since the 90s, but by then he’d gotten so good at gender-neutral language that he still sometimes struggled to say _she_ or _her_ when he told people stories about Pepper. And they’d seemed like the kind of people who’d buy into that One Twue Love bullshit. Pepper was certainly the only single lady Tony had ever wanted to put a ring on, but, well. Rhodey’s job was probably safe. Even if they did guess it was not Pepper, the woman draws up a very, very tight NDA.

“How is Pepper?” asked Rhodey, after a heartbeat.

“She’s very glad you can clear your schedule for me,” chuckled Tony. 

“Yeah, well, I know who drew up the NDA, and the fact that she indulges you in this bullshit is just-” groused Rhodey. 

_Hot hot hot_ , said a small voice deep inside Tony, who sounded about 19. Damn, it really just _did something_ for Tony when Rhodey was all feisty and fed up, it really did. Tony was already sporting a half-chub and he had no idea where Rhodey was or how long it was going to take the man to get there.

“She picked the artist, this time,” said Tony helpfully. “They’re _adorable_.”

“She’s adorable, but she needs to learn to send a text message, too,” Rhodey informed him hotly.

So hotly.  
  
Very hot.

“It’s not like I’m not making money off of this inspirational investment,” Tony reminded Rhodey. “Every single time I do this, the residuals are- we’ve been the #1 song every single time, Jimbo.”

“Well, yeah, but who the fuck cares about country music?” asked Rhodey, and there was a noise on the line- a noise Tony knew well. He shifted on the hood of the car and thought _holy shit,_ because for all his confident smugness, there was still some part of him that didn’t quite believe Rhodey would come for him, every time. _Every. Time._

“Dan and Shay,” Tony informed Rhodey, and it was okay that he sounded a little breathless. Rhodey wouldn’t mind. Rhodey loved it when Tony went _actually_ breathless and couldn’t form words. “Dan and Shay love country music.”

“Good for them,” said Rhodey firmly, as the garage doors peeled back and War Machine flew into the garage, hovering in front of the Delorean and somehow managing to look frustrated, turned-on and judgemental, as well as metallic and expressionless. And that was like every single trigger Tony could identify, right there, in one place.  
  
“Ngh,” greeted Tony, intelligently, looking up at _his suit, his machine_ , on _Rhodey_.

“Hi, honey, I’m home,” said Rhodey through the suit’s speakers, as the doors to the garage shut firmly and the red light engaged.

“Rhodey,” gasped Tony, sitting up. “I- uh-”

“You always do this,” said Rhodey, the faceplate retracting and the suit shifting, allowing him to step out of it. “You always- you do these impossible things to get my attention and then you act so _shocked_ -” He crawled up onto the hood, one thigh on either side of Tony’s, pushing Tony back down to lay flat and stare, slack-jawed, up at him in wonder, “-so _shocked_ when I do the only reasonable thing, and give you some attention,” he finished, leaning forward and kissing Tony’s eager mouth.

“Mm,” Tony hummed into the kiss, and then gasped, as Rhodey dove for his neck and left a wet trail of eager kisses there, “you _wore_ the shirt.”

“Of course I fucking wore the shirt, do you think I do daily push-ups so I can carry extra groceries? I’m fucking proud I can still fit in it,” Rhodey told him passionately.  
  
“I’m- it-” replied Tony, because _guh_. _Guh_. Rhodey- push ups- fit in- _guh_.

Rhodey chuckled against his neck. “Man, you got it _bad_ ,” he teased, lifting his head up to look down at Tony. His gaze softened and he said, “Just pick up the phone, Tony. You don’t have to wait. I don’t- I’ll make time, Tone. I know-”

“No talking,” declared Tony, “Just- I need-”

Rhodey laughed. “Okay, talk later. Not like it’ll change anything, I know you. You love this bullshit.”

Tony did. And after almost four decades of this- _thing-_ they have, he still liked the classics best.  
  
Because _Ebony and Ivory_ had made Rhodey show up at his dorm room in the rain, muttering, “Are you _fucking_ kidding me, Tony Stark? How the fuck did you get my two favorite artists to collaborate on that- you know what? Fuck it. Yes, okay? Yes. You’ve got my attention.”  
  
It had been the most painfully hot experience of young Tony’s life, and remained one of his favorite memories of that third year of college.  
  
Youtube was not quite a demo tape labeled, “you asked for it” and dropped into the mail, as the single hit the airwaves across the country, but, well.   
  
Same results.  
  
Tony was too smart to ignore a winning combination that gave him the best results, every time.

Rhodey was watching him carefully, and a slow grin slid over his face. “You’ve got my attention,” he murmured.

“Yeah?” asked Tony, heart suddenly thudding in his chest. Even after all these years, it thudded, for those words from this man.

“Always,” Rhodey promised him, dipping his head and capturing Tony’s mouth in a kiss.

_Fuck, yeah._

**Author's Note:**

> I was chatting on the Starker Discord about what a songfic challenge would look like, and with my schedule, I couldn't commit to their challenge, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone, so there we go.


End file.
